


Hashtag I Love You

by dametokillfor



Series: Hashtag Behind The Scenes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, ColdAtom Week 2016, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>@LeonardSnart:</b> Being at Waverider Con this weekend reminds me why I put up with <b>@RayPalmer</b>. Our fans are stars, and I love each and every one of you.<br/><b>@RayPalmer:</b> Y’know I’m one of your fans too <b>@LeonardSnart</b>.<br/><b>@LeonardSnart:</b> Except <b>@RayPalmer</b>.</p><p>---x</p><p>In which Len and Ray are actors on a TV show a little like Legends, Len has been harassed into getting a Twitter, and Ray is harassing him on Twitter.</p><p>Written for ColdAtom Week day five, Social Media AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A FORMATTING NIGHTMARE. 
> 
> I didn't know what to do for social media, as I only really use my own as a part of fandom. However I also enjoy the way you can interact with celebrities on Twitter, and that lead me to this idea. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to write this as an actual fic with tweets interspersed, but I got a little carried away and it ended up as this. 
> 
> Written for ColdAtom Week day five, Social Media AU.

**@LeonardSnart:** Guess I have one of these now. Hashtag contractual obligation.

**@LeonardSnart:** #contractual obligation.

**@LeonardSnart:** _#contractualobligation_

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Nailed it.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** _#jumpoutofawindow_

**@RayPalmer:** Everyone welcome the love of my life, **@LeonardSnart** to Twitter. 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** Raymond, no.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Leonard, yes.

 

* * *

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** Maybe I’ll try this livetweeting thing tonight.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** We could tell all the fans what happens between Brandon and Wentworth in the breaks. 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** Nothing because they’re fictional?  
  
**@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** You’re breaking my heart. _#sadface_

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** _#smugface_

* * *

 

  
**@RayPalmer:** RENEWED FOR SEASON TWO! Thanks to all our amazing fans, and the network, and everyone! _#blessed_

 **@LeonardSnart:** Yay a steady job.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** I can’t BELIEVE you kissed Caity! **@TheLittleLance** how could you? I called dibs! Look how sad I was! 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @TheLittleLance** YOU ARE NOT BRANDON, RAYMOND.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @TheLittleLance** ALSO WE AREN’T A COUPLE. JFC.

 **@TheLittleLance: @LeonardSnart @RayPalmer** Ten minutes between those two tweets, Len. Just saying.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart @TheLittleLance** He will be mine.   
  
**@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @TheLittleLance** I hate you both.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** It was great seeing you crazy cats at Waverider Con! We have the best fans in the world. 

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** Being at Waverider Con this weekend reminds me why I put up with **@RayPalmer**. Our fans are stars, and I love each and every one of you.

 **@RayPalmer:** Y’know I’m one of your fans too **@LeonardSnart**.  

 **@LeonardSnart:** Except **@RayPalmer**.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Just got the first script for season two, and THERE IS BIG STUFF. BIG STUFF.

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** Is it too late to request Wentworth be killed off? **@LegendsBrainTrust.**

**@LeonardSnart:** Apparently I need to make it clear my previous tweet was a joke. Where’s the sarcasm filter on this thing?

 **@JaxJacks: @LeonardSnart** I thought your screenname was the sarcasm filter?

 

* * *

 

 **@RayPalmer:** COMIC CON WEEKEND! Can’t WAIT for you guys to see the promo for the upcoming season! 

 **@LeonardSnart:** I AM SINCERELY EXCITED TO SEE THE FANS AT COMIC CON, AND FOR YOU TO HEAR SOME OF THE THINGS WE HAVE PLANNED.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** It’s been months, Len, you can probably stop that now.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** I SARCASTICALLY BELIEVE IT HASN’T BEEN LONG ENOUGH.

 

* * *

 

 **  
@RayPalmer:** While so many of you have been so great with the direction the show is taking Wentworth and Brandon, it hurts to see so much negativity.

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** You assholes have broken **@RayPalmer**. He hasn’t smiled at me in an hour.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Probably shouldn’t call the fans assholes.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** If they’re being shitty about gay characters on the show, they aren’t fans and they are assholes.  
  
**@LeonardSnart:** Anyway, if you can’t handle gay superheroes, then you probably shouldn’t have watched the show, because you’ve got a gay actor playing one.

**@LeonardSnart:** Cool, I broke Twitter.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Ha, *cool*.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** Shut up.

 

* * *

 

**@RayPalmer:** Got to spend the day making out with **@LeonardSnart.** Nyah nyah nyah **@TheLittleLance**. 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @TheLittleLance** Ease up on the garlic next time.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** **@TheLittleLance** Says the man who had egg for lunch.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** **@TheLittleLance** Egg isn’t garlic.

 **@TheLittleLance: @RayPalmer @LeonardSnart** He had tuna when he kissed me.  
  
**@LeonardSnart: @TheLittleLance @Ray Palmer** You’d had my sister when you kissed me.

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** Why don’t people warn me that anyone who follows the people I’m talking to can see my tweets before I out people?

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** I’m starting to feel left out being the only closeted cast member left.

 

 **@RayPalmer:** That... wasn’t a DM.

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Well, I’m not left out anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** It’s **@LeonardSnart** one year Twitterversary! :D

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** How do YOU know that?

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Because you are the love of my life, remember? 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** You don’t ever let me forget it.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @snartsnart** No, we aren’t a couple. He’s hard enough to deal with on set.

 **@RayPalmer: @snartsnart @LeonardSnart** HOLY SHIT, HAVE YOU JUST THUNDERCATTED LEN’S NAME?   I’m never going to stop enjoying that.

 **@RayPalmer: @snartsnart @LeonardSnart** I’m just wearing him down. He knows we’re destined to be.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @snartsnart** If you ever pretend to be Snarf around me, I’m leaving the show.

 **@LeonardSnarf: @RayPalmer** CHANGE MY NAME BACK.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Can’t wait to see everyone at Waverider Con II again.

 **@LeonardSnart:** Looking forward to another weekend with the fans, and an eleven hour plane ride next to **@RayPalmer**.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Mile high club?

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** Noise cancelling headphones.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Sorry for leaving the con so abruptly. There was a family emergency, and I needed to get home.

 **@TheLittleLance: @RayPalmer** You just look after your idiot twin brother. I’ll make sure **@LeonardSnart** doesn’t drink himself into oblivion.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @TheLittleLance** Tell your brother Len hopes the goddamn fall knocked some sense into him. JFC.

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Thanks for all your messages of support, re: my brother. He’s going to be okay. It’s not every day you fall off a cliff and survive.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** Helps when you have someone to catch you.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** SEASON THREE IS A GO!  #timeforabrantworthwedding 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** #timeforabrantworthbreakup

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** #timeforasnalmerwedding 

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @JaxJacks** #timeforasnacksonwedding

 **@JaxJacks: @RayPalmer @LeonardSnart** #dontbringmeintothis

 

* * *

 

 

 **@RayPalmer:** I am dying of the plague, so will be livetweeting the finale with you from my bed. _#legendsfinale_

**@LeonardSnart:** When your nerd boyfriend hasn’t learned from Star Trek, and brings the small fluffy thing on board. _#legendsfinale_

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Did you just call me your boyfriend?

 **@LeonardSnart:** When your nerd nemesis hasn’t learned from Star Trek, and brings the small fluffy thing on board. _#legendsfinale_

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart:** You are such a bad sport.

**@RayPalmer:** BRANDON WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IT’S GOING TO EAT WENTWORTH’S BRAIN! _#legendsfinale_

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer:** Do you have to scream that on Twitter AND in my ear?

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** I AM VERY EMOTIONAL.

 

 **@LeonardSnart:** Suck it Kim Kardashian, I broke the Internet twice.

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Why is everyone so surprised that **@LeonardSnart** and I are a couple in real life? I’ve been yelling my feelings from the rooftops for years!

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** I think people are just surprised I have feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

 **@TheLittleLance:** They’re so cute when **@LeonardSnart** doesn’t pretend he hates **@RayPalmer**. http://www.instagram.com/p/BDeJ5W7ypcj/

 

 **@RayPalmer: @TheLittleLance @LeonardSnart** He loooooves me.

 **@LeonardSnart: @TheLittleLance @RayPalmer**  Keep telling yourself that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
